


Humo azul

by MissLefroy



Series: Duelling Club [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Integrar una frase única en el drabble dada por la moderación, sin poder modificarla de ninguna manera.Frase: "Enfrentarse, siempre enfrentarse, es el modo de resolver el problema. ¡Enfrentarse a él!" —Joseph Conrad
Series: Duelling Club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193768





	Humo azul

**Author's Note:**

> Integrar una frase única en el drabble dada por la moderación, sin poder modificarla de ninguna manera.
> 
> Frase: "Enfrentarse, siempre enfrentarse, es el modo de resolver el problema. ¡Enfrentarse a él!" —Joseph Conrad

Han sido muchos años perfeccionándola. Desde que Slughorn le comentara el problema del muchacho no ha tenido otra cosa en mente más que sacar adelante esta poción.

Por eso es Lupin quien ha de probarla.

—¿Y si no funciona? —le dice, tembloroso—. Tengo miedo.

Damocles le observa y niega con la cabeza lentamente.

—Enfrentarse —le insta al chico, acercándose a él—, siempre enfrentarse, es el modo de resolver el problema. ¡Enfrentarse a él! Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, Remus.

El joven vacila unos segundos antes de destapar el corcho de la botella. Un débil humo azul sale de ella y bebe el amargo elixir con decisión por séptima vez esta semana.

Remus siente el cosquilleo habitual al transformarse, pero la sensación es completamente distinta. No siente furia ni ansias de destruir nada; solo tranquilidad en su interior.

Damocles se acerca al hombre lobo, satisfecho con el resultado. Al fin lo ha conseguido.


End file.
